


Gray Skies

by lovesonnet18 (Crose5141)



Series: Tumblr shorts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crose5141/pseuds/lovesonnet18
Summary: One of life's greatest challenges is getting out of bed in the morning.





	

**Notes:** _Random short inspired by vongolastic's (esquitor on Ao3) Tumblr art of Tsuna in a sweater that says, "I've got 10,000 spoons when all I need is a knife."  Here is a[link](https://vongolastic.tumblr.com/post/152402786543/its-a-good-day-but-someones-bein-a-lil-shit) for context. _

* * *

Outside the window, Tsuna could see that the gray sky was ominously overcast.

Tsuna groaned.  He really didn’t want to have to leave the warm comfort of his bed, but Reborn would be coming any minute to wake him up, Vongola-style and static electricity was a bitch to deal with. 

At that thought, he got up and cursed as his feet touched the floor. 

The hardwood floor was freezing.  He had wanted to replace it and put in heated flooring, but everyone else had overruled him.  It’s not like it would have been that expensive to get rid of the 19th century floorboards. 

Maybe he should invest in a rug.  A nice plush rug that he could sink his toes into…

His door slammed open, revealing a petulant looking Reborn who was carrying a towering stack of papers.  

“Oh, you’re up already,” Reborn said with disappointment, but then his voice perked up.  “Well, this is for you.”  And then proceeded to hand him the towering stack of doom. 

“What do you mean its for me?” Tsuna asked helplessly.  He squinted at the first page.  It looked like a financial document, but there were a lot of sinister looking zeros at the bottom of the page. 

“They’re damage reports. Your guardians **—** who are idiots by the way, got into a fight with…” Tsuna stopped listening after that, but unfortunately for him, Reborn noticed and smacked him.  

“Pay attention, Dame-Tsuna.  Anyway, that’s why we don’t have a west wing anymore.  Housekeeping estimates that it will take 6 months to get it into decent condition again.”

Tsuna stared down at the stack of reports waiting to be read and signed and then at his comfortable bed.  He could go back to sleep, right?

Reborn hit him again.  “That’s not happening, Dame-Tsuna.  Get dressed or _else_ ,” he said menacingly. 

Tsuna scowled. 

* * *

“Hey Tsuna, why does your sweater say that?” his Lightning Guardian said exuberantly. 

“Shut up, Lambo.”


End file.
